Enchanted To Love Another
by Marajay04
Summary: The game is love the rewards are endless. Inuyasha loves Kagome but he's married to Kikyou and Kagome's married to Shesshomaru who loves Rin. In this story of love everyone finds out what it feels like to love another............


A/N- I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other characters I wish I did especially Sesshomaru's fine asz!! I also don't own I'm In Love with a Stripper by Akon!

_**I'm in Love with a Stripper**_

Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl  
Dropping Low  
She Coming Down from the ceiling  
To tha floor  
Yea She Know what she doing  
Yea yea yea  
She doing that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper  
She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
Out of all the girls she be the hottest  
Like n the way she break it down I see u girl  
Spinnin wide  
And She lookin at me  
Right in my eyes  
Yea She got my attention  
yea yea yea  
Did I forget to mention  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper  
She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She can pop it she can lock it  
Teddy Penderass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl  
In My bed  
She don't know what she is doin  
To my head  
Yea She turnin tricks on me  
Yea Yea Yea  
She don't even know me  
Yea yea yea ea  
I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing  
Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper  
She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper.

_**Inuyasha's Point of View **_

She was the object of his affection the object of his lust. She was Kagome not his wife not the mother of his children she was something far more important she was his lover. He was a married man with no kids he loved his wife Kikyou he loved her with all his heart but there was something about Kagome something that made him love her. She held such fire in her eyes such grace with her body even her hair made him lust after her.

She was perfect the only thing that was wrong was she was a stripper and he wasn't ashamed to say that he was in love with a stripper. It all started from the point when his friend brought him to the strip club on the corner of East Avenue .

He was recently married he was happy in his marriage he would be lying if he said that he didn't love Kikyou he would be denying that fact that he married Kikyou for only one thing his father's business.

Maybe that's why his brother also married Kagome maybe Sesshomaru married Kagome to help their father's business. None the less he still loved Kagome no matter if she did belong to Sesshomaru no matter if she did marry Sesshomaru.

He knew who Kagome belonged too he knew that he was the object of Kagome's love and to be honest his brother couldn't care less. It didn't matter to Sesshomaru or Kikyou that Kagome warmed his bed and that he warmed hers.

He loved his wife Kikyou but that simple fact was Kikyou cheated on him so many times he lost count. Maybe that's why he was seeking so much love so much care and so much lust in Kagome maybe it was the fact that her husband and his wife had different lovers.

Who knew that Inutashio presumed to be their father would separate them from their true loves make it so jumbled up to the point where everyone was sleeping around. Who knew the father that said he loved them so much would rip his own son's lives apart for the happiness of his business.

He had the urge to run to Kagome he had the urge to go to their spot he needed her at this moment Kikyou was sound asleep on the bed next to him. Her snores brought him displeasure they made him swivel in displeasure he needed Kagome he needed his lover.

Pulling out his cell phone he flipped it up hitting send it automatically flashed to Kagome's cell. Every ring brought him closer and closer to anticipation he thought he could have burst with it. Her voice brought him pleasure her voice brought him comfort.

"How did everything get like this?"

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

Walking outside towards her balcony Kagome let her body soak up the moonlight. It felt so good to be outside of the house she could hear Sesshomaru in his room with his lover. To be honest it never bothered her that much it never bothered her that Sesshomaru wished to seek pleasure from somebody else.

Why didn't it bother her you ask? Simply because she to seeked pleasure from someone else but to make things worsen she was seeking pleasure from his very own brother.

She was positive that Sesshomaru already knew she was positive that he knew she was sleeping with his brother because at the same time she walked through the door she knew his sensitive smell could pick up the tiniest trace of Inuyasha's smell.

It wasn't wrong because technically Sesshomaru got his pleasures got his lust with one of the strippers that worked where she used too. She used to work as a stripper just to get by her father kicked her out when she was 18 and the only way she could make a quick buck was to pop her ass on stage.

It made good money she was the highest of the high even though society would call her the lowest she made at least 600$ a night. Her stage name was Candy Licker dancing for lust driven men wasn't something she liked but she loved to dance so why not get paid for it.

Her past was horrible but when she met Inuyasha that all changed she became a new woman her father had died when she turned 21 and his company was passed down to her. Maybe if her father was still alive she wouldn't have to have married Sesshomaru she could have been settled down with Inuyasha. But when her and Inuyasha met he was married happily married, she was the reason his marriage didn't succeed.

Her environment would call her a home wrecker a slut but she knew better. She had the heart of a married man and she wasn't once sad about it. She loved Inuyasha whether he was married or not it didn't matter fate had brought them together.

Her phone began viberating in her robe pocket. Only one person would call her this late at night only one person she knew fully well it was her lover her Inuyasha. Glancing at the call screen sure enough his name popped up INUYASHA.

"Hello." Her voice danced with awareness.

"Kagome, are you alone?" His voice sent needles of pleasure coursing through her body this was nightly that they met each other this was nightly that she met up with Inuyasha at their spot.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Good you know where to meet me." His voice dripped of passion.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Her stomach flipped maybe this was the sign of love or maybe this was a sign that she carried Inuyasha's baby.

"I love you Kagome." Smiling she whispered into the phone, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Hanging up the phone Kagome proceeded to Sesshomaru's room knocking on his door she loudly disclaimed, "I'm leaving Sesshomaru don't wait up."

She thought to herself as she cruised through the night in her jaguar, "How did everything get like this?"

_**Sesshomaru's Point of View **_

He heard Kagome loud and clear he knew exactly where she was going he knew where she crept to at night. She was going to visit her lover his brother Inuyasha and to be honest he really didn't care.

She was only bonded to him in a marriage contract written on a scribbled paper. He didn't love her but he respected her as a woman he respected her well enough to not stop her. He knew they held no love for each other they never once consummated their bond. He fell in love months before he married Kagome with a stripper he could almost laugh at the fact Sesshomaru Takahashi Lord of Western Lands was in love with a stripper. His head turned towards a sleeping Rin this woman this small woman right here held his heart.

This beautiful angelic angel grabbed his heart the first time he met her. She carried herself like a woman even though she was in a disgraceful place she carried herself with pride even though her body held none.

Perhaps the reason he fell in love with her was the way she went on stage with a surge of pride and seduction but when in person you meet her she's shy and she knows her intelligence surpasses even the ones that work at his business.

That's basically why he had hired her as his secretary that the need to have her be beside him anyway possible if it wasn't his bed then his heart or his desk in his office. He never knew what love was never felt the urge to display it but this woman right here Rin showed him exactly what love was.

He ran his hands through her hair watching her face scrunch up before relaxing he loved the little things about her loved the way her face never lost its peace and never lost her smile.

He loved the way her body always came to life around him. He loved how she had opened up to him and he loved most of all how he was her first. He couldn't get out of the marriage with Kagome just as Kagome couldn't get out of the marriage with him.

Their pleasures were short lived because he was in love with Rin he gave everything to Rin. Anything that she wanted he made sure to get her it wasn't hard since he was head owner of his father's business. Sure enough Kagome held his ring but Rin held his heart.

"I love you Rin." He knew she heard him knew that when that smile lifted her face he knew she heard him full well.

Inhaling he looked out the window into the night sky wondering how two people could be so close yet so far apart? "How did everything get like this?"

_**Rin's Point of View**_

She heard Sesshomaru full well she hated to admit it but her heart loved him too. At nights she would hate herself for ever breaking up Sesshomaru's marriage but she found out later down the road he only had a marriage that was it.

She found out that Kagome had never held his heart that Kagome never held any part of his body just as he didn't hold anything on Kagome she found out that Kagome was seeing Inuyasha Sesshomaru's brother.

Inuyasha was indeed married too that was what confused her, what made her sad at nights she only helped keep Sesshomaru's bed warm. She didn't doubt the fact that she held Sesshomaru's heart didn't doubt that Sesshomaru loved her because he did he catered to her.

She was grateful because it was him it was Sesshomaru the man that everybody said was a cold hearted bastard the one that people said didn't care about anybody that toke her in and changed her life.

Before she met Sesshomaru she was a stripper one that shook her ass in front of the crowd and she got money for it. She had the most disgraceful job but when she met Sesshomaru when she first met him she knew he was the one for her she knew that he would help her. He did he toke her in bought her a house and gave her a job that paid just as much as her stripper jobs.

She had fell in love with him after that she couldn't stop herself from falling in love every second she fell deeper in love with him. He was married so what it didn't matter yeah Kagome was pretty and yeah Kagome was a powerful woman but none of that mattered because it was true she held Sesshomaru's heart.

She was the one her Rin Matsumoto that held his heart she had melted the cold heart of Sesshomaru Takahashi. When nobody said it could be done she proved everybody wrong and she went after him to her joy he had followed her willingly.

Smiling she opened her eyes glancing briefly at Sesshomaru his eyes held so little but for her they opened up for her he opened up she could read him like a book. He only gave her that privilege, "I love you so much Sesshomaru."

Closing her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss her mind wandered when had, she become the mistress. When had she taken a married man and made him her own when had she stolen the heart of somebody who was presumed impossible to love? When had she fallen in love with Sesshomaru Takahashi?

"How did everything get like this?"

_**Normal Point of View**_

Their spot was the first place they went out on their date their spot was the place where they had fallen in love. The shores of the beach as Inuyasha cradled her she felt a sense of security she felt love.

His eyes were sheen against the moon light his eyes were an open book she could see everything every emotion. She was always scared ever so scared to look him into his eyes and when she did instead of love and envy she would see regret and remorse.

Every time she looked into them she could tell her worries were easily put to rest she laid her hand slowly over Inuyasha's catching his attention as his gaze settled on hers.

"Lets not talk tonight just show me how much you love me." Her eyes dripped of need and his dripped of love.

His lips slowly descended over hers connecting with hers he slowly leaned her backwards grabbing her legs placing them on either side of his hips he settled her down onto her back.

His lips worked magic over hers his lips grasped hers working magic over her body. His lips just like his hands cruising over her body made her gasp go limp with pleasure. All she could see was him and her in this moment.

His lips cruising over every part of her body brandishing her body on fire. She could feel her soul seared with his she could feel her soul connect with his. It was like a dream that only he could take her too.

He grabbed for her and she willingly went too him she willingly gave herself to him body and soul. He reached for her and she reached for him his kiss fueled passion in her when she was ready for him to take him there she gave the signal.

When he pressed himself inside of her pressed him self to that part of her anatomy she could feel him every slick inch of him inside of her. It was like a thousand bombs going off a thousand fireworks it was as if her heart stopped.

He was hers and when he pressed himself to that part of her she wept with the love wept with the serenity of him owning her body. He toke her up past the clouds he soared her body up only ending at the stars.

He helped her to grasp that edge grasp the fact that it was him that made her need like this it was him that left her hungry and quaking with more. When she reached that apex when she reached those stars she drifted off on her own world.

Her energy was well spent she could still feel the slaps of waves on her back could still hear the grunts and moans of him working himself inside of her. She could still feel the life that formed in her stomach she couldn't get any happier life couldn't get any better.

She drifted off to sleep with the moon light bouncing off the curves of her body and the singing of the wind and the water. She drifted off from the caresses and the whispering of Inuyasha in her ear smiling to herself she whispered, "I'm in love with a man that can never be mine."

His thoughts scattered as he looked onto the body of his lover his eyes gleamed mercilessly in the night as he whispered……………………

"I'm in love with a stripper."

_**With Sesshomaru and Rin**_

Rin could feel so many emotions surrounding her body could feel so much emotions flooding through her brain she loved Sesshomaru so much. At this point her mind fell with dreams and memories.

Fantasies danced around at the thought of Sesshomaru making love to her right here. Ever since he toke her virginity she was on a lust driven state for him she wanted him inside of her every minute of every day.

When he first toke her it was nothing but romantic it was peaceful and slow and she was well aware that he loved her when his touches were gentle and full of love. He cared about her well being.

Glancing at him she sat on his lap whispering in delicately in his ear, "Make love to me."

His gaze fell on her body as he eagerly applied his touches to her body coursing through her body with unforgettable passion. Her quakes of desire weren't because of the coldness or the fear and uncertainty.

But her quakes of pleasure were because of her lust her passion her sexual drive for him. Rin drew Sesshomaru slowly into her gasping with desire as he filled her to the rim. She could feel him throbbing inside of her she gasped with desire.

It felt so good to have him share a piece of her. His kisses were memorized into her head their tongues fought a failing war as he invaded her mouth. His kiss was like a drug coursing through her body it left her limp and drugged.

His touches persisted causing her eyes to flutter closed and tears to squeeze out of her eyes. This was a dream a memory a faint fantasy in the back of her head something that she stored in the back of her head a long time ago.

Her body burst with new emotions new feelings their scent burst through the open room like an aroma that was pleasurable yet frightening. They were one their love was unconditional their love was free and yet restricted.

Her mind soared as he linked his mind with her linked his body closer towards her when she felt that connection she wasn't scared to take it on she wasn't scared to give herself fully to him.

She wept with the touches wept with the taste she loved him so much. As she drifted off to sleep she laid her head on his chest her breaths were steady and leveled.

His eyes wandered around the stationary of his room as he whispered into the night,  
"I'm in love with a stripper."

_**Kikyou's Point of View**_

She loved Inuyasha she actually loved him with all her heart. But she knew they could never be knew that when they first got together she had fell in love with him and he had fell in love with her. She felt so twisted on what to do.

He was sleeping with Kagome and she didn't know what to say she didn't know what to tell him didn't know how to break it to him. When he left she just stayed in the bed cuddling the spot he just left it smelled so much like him.

She was disgusted with herself she thought they married for their love but she made one mistake in the past she slept with Naraku. She was in love with two men and she didn't know which one to take didn't know which one would make her happy.

She wanted to keep both of them wanted to love them both but she knew that was selfish knew she could have both of them. Damn it all she made one mistake and she was pissed she didn't mean to sleep with Naraku it was heat of the moment.

On that night when Inuyasha intercepted him and her none the less in their bed she knew their relationship was over the only reason Inuyasha stayed with her was for his father's reputation.

After that fateful night he never once touched her never once showed her the admiration he used too. He couldn't stand being around her anymore she cursed his friend Miroku for taking him to the strip club because it was there that he met Kagome.

She'd seen Kagome once she had every intention to kill her she was crazy in love with Inuyasha and not just any crazy love she would kill for him she would kill Kagome for him.

Her need surpassed reality she was slowly fading slowly drifting off into the shadows she loved him but she knew that his love was nothing. He was nothing to her just like she was nothing to him but it was hard trying to convince herself that maybe there was hope.

Their relationship was dead and her heart had died with it. She was stupid but Naraku was her lover he helped repair her heart. She fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him he was dangerous and she loved that.

He was a gang leader and she loved that about him loved that he toke thrills in his life. He wasn't like her Inuyasha though could never compare to Inuyasha because he simply didn't show her love and admiration as Inuyasha once did.

Her eyes shed tears and her body shook with rage at the thought of Inuyasha sleeping with Kagome, "How did everything get like this?"

_**Naraku's Point of View**_

Her body floated like the wind and her eyes showed the dangerous thrill she held for her life and her ways. He fell in love with her when he seen her when he first caught sight of her on the pole her body spinning.

He mesmerized every ounce of her soaked her up. Her stage name was Candy Licker she was the most attractive woman he had ever laid eyes on he dreamt of her every night dreamt of the seductive way her body floated across the floor.

He never really knew her full name but he knew where she stayed and knew of her little affair with Inuyasha knew the way they had snuck around. When he laid eyes on her he knew that she would be the one to hold a piece of his heart.

Candy Licker had a way about her that compared her to Kikyou they looked alike in every way. He had to say it was fun slamming into Kikyou it brought him intense pleasure because Kikyou looked so much like her.

Kikyou was something to get rid of his lust for Candy Licker he didn't love anybody but her he was Naraku leader of the Bladed Dragons and he Naraku was……………..In love with a stripper…………………..

"How did everything get like this."

Well hope you guys enjoyed...Much thanxz to the lovely Fluffyrinlover glomps her...Please Review and let me know what you think...Ja Marajay04


End file.
